


First Meetings

by whattheships



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: And their ship, Aoba and Koujaku's relationship is only mentioned, Cute, Cute times man, Kind AUish, M/M, Not explored, and the Mizuki, they adore Sei, they save Sei man, this is also for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheships/pseuds/whattheships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Aoba rescue Sei from Oval Tower. Afterwards, they bring him to meet Mizuki. And Mizuki is interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

After everything was said and done, Mizuki recovered well and was able to leave the hospital. The members of Dry Juice celebrated his return for days, drinks and laughter circling the hideout. The bandages on Mizuki’s neck couldn’t be removed until he was fully healed on the neck though, so it was a little odd. Him, walking around with those bandages wrapped tightly around his neck. Koujaku came with the Beni Shigures to join the celebrations often. Mizuki and Koujaku had even more to celebrate because Koujaku’s long time crush on Aoba had been reciprocated. Mizuki questioned why Aoba wasn’t with them. Koujaku said that one of his family members was ill and he was staying with Tae-san to help them get better faster.

“They should be here later this week. Sei has been recovering well every day,” Koujaku said.

Mizuki blinked for a moment, “Sei?”

He had never heard of Aoba having a family member named Sei.

“Ah right… you were in the hospital while we were all in Platinum Jail. It turns out Aoba has a twin brother.” 

“… What?”

“Yeah! They were separated at birth though. Sei was kind of Toue’s… son? I guess? So he’s really ill and weak. But again he’s getting better!” Koujaku gave a bright smile.

Mizuki just sat there really confused… Aoba… and a twin brother, Sei… He wasn’t sure how to feel about this… 

“When is he coming again?” he asked.

“Two days from now… maybe.”

~~~

True to Koujaku’s word, Mizuki heard from one of the Dry Juice members that Aoba was coming to the shop, with one extra unknown member in tow. Koujaku was also with them to spend some time with his blue haired boyfriend. The door burst open and Aoba walked in.

“Mizuki! Welcome back home!” he yelled.

Mizuki gave Aoba a small smile before gaping. His hair… is short. What…? Aoba stared back at him for a moment before realizing what he was staring at.

“Oh! It’s my hair isn’t it? You haven’t seen it yet have you?” he asked.

Mizuki shook his head in decline to that statement.

“Yeah Koujaku begged me to let him cut it off so I did,” Aoba ran a hand through the short fluff, “is it okay?”

Mizuki snapped out of his staring contest and nodded his head with a smile, “Yeah it looks great. It just took me by surprise there.”

Aoba laughed at him before Koujaku and another dark blue haired man following him came into the door. Aoba looked back and gave Koujaku a smile before beckoning the other man over. The man shuffled over weakly and stood beside Aoba.

“Mizuki this is my twin brother Sei. Sei this is my friend Mizuki. He’s also the leader of Dry Juice,” Aoba introduced. 

Sei turned to Mizuki and gave a bright smile before giving a small bow, “It’s nice to finally meet you. Aoba and Koujaku has told me so much about you.”

Mizuki’s entire world stopped for a minute. Sweet… Jesus… His voice was beautiful… and his eyes and his smile and his… everything! So beautiful…

“Ah!” He blushed and gave a bow in return, “Yes it’s wonderful to meet you as well.”

He chuckled nervously and they both rose from their bows. Mizuki blushed even harder as Sei smiled at him again. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Koujaku gave a smirk and threw his arm around Aoba.

“Ao~ba! Let’s go see the other members! I’m sure they’ve missed you!” he said happily. 

“Eh?” Aoba balked, “But Koujaku, Sei-“

“Will be fine here with Mizuki, right boys?” 

Mizuki and Sei both turned to the two. Sei smiled at his brother.

“I’ll be fine Aoba. If anything happens, Mizuki is here,” he told him.

Mizuki swears his heart skips a beat when Sei says his name. He nods to Aoba to reassure him. Aoba finally relents and lets Koujaku drag him out of the tattoo shop to see the other members of Dry Juice. Mizuki and Sei are left standing in the shop, Mizuki’s blush dark and Sei’s eyes fond. 

“So… This is your shop Mizuki?” Sei asks him.

“Huh? Oh! Yes this is my shop,” he replies quickly.

“Very nice. Creative. I like a lot of the designs you have on the walls.”

“Thank you.”

Mizuki watches the dark haired man walk about the shop, looking at all the different tattoo designs. He notices how Sei will occasionally lean on the wall. He remembers what Koujaku told him a few days back. Sei was, or even still is, ill. He must be weak. 

“Ah Sei-san. Would you like to sit down? You must be tired,” he said.

“I would like to sit but um… please don’t call me Sei-san…” 

Sei moved to sit on one of the couches and Mizuki moved to sit across from him. 

“May I ask why I can’t call you Sei-san?”

“It’s… complicated… Let’s just say some rather ‘unpleasant’ people called me Sei-san and it makes me very uncomfortable now,” Sei reached up and scratched his cheek lightly as   
he responded.

Mizuki apologized to him awkwardly with Sei gently rebuking them with a soft chuckle. He blushed again at the tinkling laugh that reached his ears. God he was acting like such a girl. A school girl with her first crush! Sei must think he’s so strange. But… glancing at him, he doesn’t look deterred. He just looks… happy. Maybe he should just… go for it? 

“Um… Sei?” 

“Yes Mizuki?” 

“I know this may sound a little odd and way too quick…” he trailed off to gather his nerves. 

“Yes?” 

“But would you like to… I don’t know, go get coffee with me sometime? Or dinner? Or… something?”

He looked down shyly, face practically on fire from the blush overtaking it. He didn’t look at the other man, waiting for rejection or excuses or something… 

Instead he hears that soft, bell like laugh again and feels the couch dip as more weight is added to it. His head shoots up to look at the other. 

Sei smiles brightly, “I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend. For tumblr user rockinbanshee. She's my friend.


End file.
